


Personal time

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x6 Higher PowersKate gets a surprise visitor in her new office  in the form of her ex husband
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Personal time

“I’m glad I got a hold of you finally”Tommy says to Kathryn 

“Well you’re in my new space now”Kathryn said 

“Where the hell have you been I’ve been trying to reach you?”Tommy rose his voice concern lying heavily underneath 

“I needed some time away”Kathryn reveals to him 

“So did you take a sabbatical or go on a trip somewhere?”Tommy asked her 

“Personal time”Kathryn explains to her husband 

“You’re looking at a brand new Kathryn Austin”Kathryn informed him

Tommy was expecting Kathryn to be mad and give him another round of her anger but he was surprised by her calm demeanor 

“What’s happened to you?”Tommy questioned her a serous look painted upon his face 

“As I’ve said I have returned as a new and improved version of myself”Kathryn says to her former spouse 

“For once I’m actually speechless”Tommy remarked 

“Tommy I thoroughly enjoyed our brief chat today”Kathryn said giving him a small smile 

“Seriously who are you and what have you done with my ex wife?”Tommy couldn’t believe this was the same woman he knew all too well 

“You’re looking at her”Kathryn cheekily winks at him


End file.
